Of Love and Sacrifice
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if the 1979 Image Entertainment movie ended slightly different. Rated T for violence.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of these characters. They are all from the 1979 live-action film by Image Entertainment and based after the Characters of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

This is my take on what _would_ happen if the movie ended slightly different. Instead of living as a dream on earth forever, the little mermaid, by Sulpitius's sacrifice, gets to continue living on earth in the castle with the prince and princess.

Please Review!

This will be told in three points of view: the Prince Antoine de Saint-Gotharde, the selfish Princess and the Little Mermaid.

We enter the story where Sulpitius has just died and has told the prince the mermaid's secret.

**

* * *

**

Part I

Antoine left the dead-man's side and walked back over to where his bride stood, the little mermaid still clinging to the princess's arm.

"Antoine, are you alright?" The princess asked.

Antoine looked past her at the little mermaid. Her eyes were downcast and she seemed even more depressed then the previous night after the wedding ceremony.

"Antoine?"

"We'd best be getting back to the castle." Antoine looked at his princess. He called to a man nearby. "William!"

"Yes, sire?"

"See that this man gets a proper burial."

"Yes, sire." William turned to go about his task.

"Antoine?" The princess touched his arm. "Something's troubling you. What is it?"

Antoine looked at her. "Take the girl back to the castle and wait for me there. I will be along later."

"But, Antoine..."

"Please, princess."

"Well..." Antoine noticed she was studying his face, but he gave nothing away, "Alright. Come along, dear."

Antoine watched as she led the little mermaid away. He hoped to question the little blond girl later. _The princess of princesses_, the strange man had called her, _his dream_ _girl_. Was there any truth in it?

Antoine didn't want to admit it, but the strange man had some sort of strange effect on him. Something deep inside him told him the man had been telling him the truth. Did that mean the man had been right all the time? Was he really so blind? Had he married the wrong princess? Was _his_ princess truly the little mermaid his wife took such a liking to?

Antoine didn't like the path his thoughts had taken. Marry the wrong girl? Ha! He was no fool! Or was he? Antoine shook his head to clear it. He'd worry about this later. As of now he'd need to see if anyone knew the strange man. He needed a name for the headstone and, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to know the truth.

………

The princess sat silently at her vanity starring monotonously into the mirror as her maidservant, Jacqueline, pulled a brush through her long brown hair.

"Don't let it worry you so." Jacqueline said, gently pulling the golden object once more through the tangles. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know, but I can't help but feel something's wrong." The princess sighed. "He's never kept anything from me before! I wish I knew who that man was!" She glanced again in the mirror where her little foundling of whom she knew as a noble lady sat by the window, quiet and seemingly miserable. She had been that way since last night, not the sort of thanks the princess thought should be given for the twelve new dresses the tailors were going to make for her. She thought it queer how the girl could change moods so suddenly. She seemed jolly and spry early afternoon at the wedding party and then and now she was depressed. It confused her and she hated being confused.

"Perhaps he was a known criminal and the prince didn't want to worry you." Her other servant, Leonela, suggested.

"No. I fear it's more complicated then that..." The princess eyed the little mermaid.

Jacqueline continued on with her task. "I wouldn't worry, Princess. He told you he'd be back, right?"

"Right."

"Then I'm sure he'll give you a full explanation when he returns."

The princess sighed and cradled her chin in her hands. "I sure hope you're right."

………

Antoine trotted into town and tied his horse outside the local tavern. A man at the end of town had sworn he would find the information he was looking for here. All the local gossip always filtered though the building and someone there was sure to have heard something about the strange vagabond, as drunk or sober as the source was.

Antoine could have easily sent a servant on this errand, he knew, but this was something he had to do himself. He did, after all, need more then the man's name. He needed the man's accreditation.

He entered through the wooden doors and approached the front counter. He was surprised no one recognized him, though they probably weren't all in their right mind seeing the beer mugs in their hands.

"What will you have?" The large woman behind the counter didn't bother to turn around when he sat at the counter. She was a funny looking woman, Antoine surmised before even seeing her face. She wore a bright orange dress and had sea green hair. Not the type of thing he'd call beautiful.

"I've come for some information." Antoine said.

The large woman turned around, "Then you came to the right " Her smile faded as she noticed him. "Oh, it's you."

"And it is you?" His frown deepened, "I thought you were a duchess? What are you doing dressed as a common pauper in this nasty place?"

The old woman quirked, "You've got me confused with someone else, pal. I've always worked here at the inn. I don't know any duchesses, and I'm definitely not one!" She chuckled.

Antoine was offended at the ugly woman's response. "I beg your pardon? Is that any way to speak to your prince?"

The woman's lower lip curled. "Prince? Ha! Some Prince!"

"Are you mocking me?"

She smirked in response.

"I can have you thrown in prison for that!"

The woman began to laugh, "Oh? But a lot of help that'd be to you, prince! If you want any information about that vagabond, you're going to have to ask nicely."

Antoine was taken back, "How did you know the purpose of my visit?"

"Come on, prince. Do you want the information, or don't you?"

Antoine thought for a moment, "Tell me what you know."

The woman chuckled again and Antoine hated her for it. "Why should I?" There she was refusing him again!

"Because if you don't I'll "

She wagged a finger in his face, clicking her tongue. "That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere."

Antoine sighed, "Please, I need to know the man's name. Who was he?"

"What importance is that man to you?"

"I killed him. Or rather, he made it appear that I had, but I hadn't." Antoine's eyes lowered as he thought back, "Actually, I first met him when he was posing as a messenger from King Arthur, and he wanted to show me something. I don't know what. The next thing I know he's telling me to rescue some girl the townsfolk meant to burn at the stake. A mermaid, they called her. A mermaid! Ha!"

The woman spoke, "You sound as if you don't believe it."

Antoine frowned. "I do not! I mean, why should I? Mermaids have fishtails. She has feet. She is not a mermaid…"

The woman began humming a strange tune and rearranging the beer mugs on a shelf.

"Now tell me of the man. You must know something about him."

The woman smirked again. "His name was Sulpitius." She began stacking more mugs atop the first. "He was from out of town. I don't know too much about him except he had been traveling a while before he ended up here."

"That's it?" Antoine was baffled. This hardly sounded like the life of a man who'd suddenly kill himself after swearing some naive girl was a mermaid; his princess of princesses. Ha! What a fool he was for even thinking of believing the man!

"You said he was dead?"

"Yes."

The woman released a deep throaty laugh. "And I thought he was bluffing…"

"Then you knew it? You knew he was going to kill himself!" Antoine stood quickly. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions too quickly. "Who was he really? Tell me!"

The woman began casually polishing a glass. The sudden silence was driving Antoine crazy. Why wouldn't she just answer his question? Was it so much to ask? He needed answers, not just for the man's proper burial, but also to ease his own mind. He had to prove this man was a fraud. There were still too many unanswered questions and he didn't like the answers he was receiving.

"Tell me, prince. What of the little noble lady with a secret? Is she well?" She finished polishing the glass before turning back to him.

"How do you know about her?" Antoine was mystified. Did she know something about the little mermaid and if so, how and what?

_This woman must be a friend of Sulpitius._ He decided. _They must have been partners in some sort of evil plan, but then how did the little blond girl fit into this? She definitely wasn't part of anything evil._ At least, he refused to believe it.

"Well?" Pressed the woman, "How is she?"

"She's well."

"Alive?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"With the state of affairs last night, I am glad to hear it."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you know her?"

The lady sighed and leaned over the counter. "I thought when you came along we'd have some brains in the castle again…"

The Prince's expression darkened, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The little noble girl, Prince. Sulpitius is dead and you still don't know who she is?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

The woman sighed again, this time in disgust. "Royals." She mumbled

Antoine pretended to have not heard her. "The little blonde girl." He said between clenched teeth. "Who is she and what does she have to do with Sulpitius?"

The old woman smiled wickedly and Antoine knew she was keeping something from him.

"Come on and tell me! What about her?" His voice was venomous and he leaned in over the counter so that their noses were nearly touching, "What about her?"

"The answer to your question is really quite simple." The old woman began cleaning her fingernails, "She's a mermaid."

………

The little mermaid ran to meet her prince when he returned later that evening. He looked tired and weary and wouldn't even look at her as he rode up. He raced past her though she was sure he had seen her.

_Prince?_ She didn't speak the word but rather thought it in her head as she watched him gallop into the courtyard abandoning his horse, and heading towards the castle's main door. _My dear sweet prince, what is the matter?_

She soon followed after him and paused at the door to listen to the conversation going on just inside the door. She opened the door a crack so that she could see inside.

"Antoine! You're back!"

"I thought you would be in bed."

"I waited up for you. Antoine, you look troubled, what's wrong?"

"It is of no concern of yours."

"But Antoine? Antoine!"

The mermaid entered the room to see the princess starring up the stairway a look of hopelessness on her face.

"Oh, Antoine..." The princess murmured and the mermaid saw the tears as they began to slide down the princess's face.

She walked over to the princess and the princess turned to her. "Oh, there you are, dear. I was wondering where you had gotten off to..." She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and began dabbing at her face.

"Don't be sad." The mermaid said softly.

The princess attempted a smile, "It's difficult not to be, dear. I thought marriage was supposed to be easy and here I am, only married a day and we're already at odds."

"The prince loves you." The mermaid said.

"So you've said before…" The mermaid watched as the princess dried the remaining of the tears from her face. "Come, it is time for bed. I'll fetch you a nightgown. You'll have to borrow one of Jacqueline's until your dresses are finished."

The little mermaid allowed the princess to lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"You can sleep again on your cushion in the corner. It'll only be temporary, after all. I've already been planning who would be a best-suited husband for you. There are so many noble knights in the land, but I promised you the best and I intend to keep this promise." She led the little mermaid over to the bed. "Sit here, I'll ring Jacqueline and have her bring you a night gown."

The mermaid did as directed and watched as the princess left the room, closing the door behind her. The mermaid soon got up from the bed and tip toed over to the window where she could look out at the place where her friend had been sleeping. She could no longer see him there and wondered where he was. _He most certainly would have come for me._ She thought. _He's never gone a night without saying goodnight._

And another thing puzzled her. Hadn't morning come and gone after the wedding? Then why was it she was still living? Had something gone wrong with the spell? Or perhaps she had heard the witch wrong? Whatever had happened, the little mermaid was glad to have the extra time with her prince.

"And be sure to bring a small one. I shant have the girl sleep in this dress another night!" The mermaid turned from the window as the princess came back through the door.

"My dear, what are you doing by the window?" Asked the princess. "Did you see something?"

The mermaid shook her head.

"Well, then come here and let me take your cape."

The mermaid approached the princess and allowed her to remove the garment.

"It's so pretty." Said the princess. "Won't you tell me at least where you got it? I won't ask you to answer me if it would be giving away your secret."

"The witch gave it to me." Said the mermaid, turning to her princess.

"The witch? What witch?"

"The one who gave me legs."

"Legs, my dear? You must be mistaken. There are no witches and there is not a soul on earth who can give legs. Those you were born with, dear."

The mermaid watched as the princess took a hairbrush off the vanity and began pulling it through the mermaid's blonde hair. "Hmm, you have many tangles. Perhaps it'd be best if you took a bath before getting into the nightgown."

The mermaid cocked her head sideways. _What was a bath?_

The princess smiled at her. "Yes! That's what we'll do. I'll call Leonela and have her bring up some warm water, and the groomsmen, the tub." She headed again for the door. "Now don't go anywhere, dear. I'll be right back!" She exited, closing the door behind her.

The mermaid was alone again, but she didn't understand. A bath? What was it? And where was her friend? She decided to go look for him herself. The princess was obviously busy with other things. She grabbed her cloak, tied it on and slipped out the door.

She looked both ways down the hallway. Which way should she go? She had only spent one night in the castle previously and she had never been alone. The princess was always with her. She looked to the left and then to the right. She walked over to the banister and peered into the room below.

She spotted the prince and waved at him, but he didn't see her. She decided to follow him. Maybe he knew where her friend was? Maybe he knew why she was still living?

She quickly scurried down the grand staircase and tip toed over to the door of which the prince had entered earlier. She carefully, pushed open the door and entered the library.

The prince spun around as she entered. His eyes widened in surprise and then his features relaxed as recognition stepped in. "Oh, it's only you."

She smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Why aren't you with the princess?"

"She left."

"Left?"

The mermaid nodded.

"Well where did she leave to?"

"She wanted a bath."

The prince sort of nodded. "Well, what are you doing down here?"

The mermaid wondered why he wouldn't look at her. "I was looking for my friend."

"Your friend?"

She nodded.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know his name."

"Oh, you mean the bearded man! The one who cared for my horse during the tournament?"

The mermaid nodded earnestly. Yes that was it!

She watched as a shadow passed over her prince's face.

"I've been waiting for him." Said the mermaid.

"Yes. I suppose you have."

She feared she was upsetting the prince, so she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Where are you going? I need to ask you something important. I--"

"Dear? Dear? Where are you?" The princess's voice reached the mermaid's ears. She looked out he door, then back to the prince.

"Never mind." Said the prince. "You can tell me later. The princess is looking for you. Come on. I'll take you back to her." He stood and to the little mermaid's delight, took her by the hand and led her back up the stairs where the princess was waiting.

"There you are!" She said and rushed over to the pair. "I wondered where you had wandered off to."

"She was in the library," said the prince. But the mermaid noticed he didn't look at the princess as he spoke.

"Yes? Well, thank you, Antoine." The princess took the mermaid's hand and led her into the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

"I am sorry." Said the mermaid.

"Sorry? For what, dear?" Asked the princess. She again removed the mermaid's cloak and hung it on a wooden peg by the door.

"For making him angry."

"He wasn't angry, dear. Something's just bothering him, that's all. It had nothing to do with you. Now come on." She led the mermaid over to a wooden tub behind a screen. "Take off your dress and step in the tub, dear. I'll go grab you a towel." The mermaid watched as the princess walked again out of the room.

She looked back to the tub and dipped her fingers in the water. She instantly pulled them out, feeling that it was warm.

_How strange._ Thought the little mermaid. _Why is the water warm?_

The princess returned moments later. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Why aren't you in the tub?" She set the clean towel on the vanity by the door.

"It's warm." Said the little mermaid.

The princess smiled at her. "Of course it's warm, dear. Baths are supposed to be warm. You can't tell me you've never taken a warm bath?"

The mermaid shook her head.

The princess sighed. "I'd hate to know what kingdom you came from. It must be terrible bathing in cold water. Now, come on, let me help you." The princess began removing the flowers from the mermaid's hair.

The mermaid waited patiently as the task was done.

"There. Now, let's see about your dress…"


	2. Part II

**Part II**

The following morning Antoine had a headstone made for Sulpitius's grave. It wasn't anything to brag about. It was a simple inscription, only holding his name and death date. Now walking away from the grave where the man lay, Antoine began to wonder why he had even bothered. The man meant little. What was it he had said just before he died? _My life had no meaning, maybe my death will have?_ Well, at least he had the first part right, but what of the second?

What the strange woman had said again entered his thoughts. A mermaid! She was a mermaid? It seemed awfully strange and what would that woman know? She was just an old inn owner. She probably didn't have much of a life to speak of, anyhow.

But then there was that complication with that dream he had his first night at the princess's castle. The image was still so real. There was a girl, with green hair, staring at him from the ship's side… and then that same girl gazing at him as he lay on some rocks on the beach.

Antoine knew it sounded crazy, but for some reason, he began to believe that maybe what he remembered wasn't a dream at all, but if that were the case, that meant the princess hadn't saved him from the water!

But she had. She had told him so and her ladies in waiting supported her story. She had plunged into the water and pulled him out! Her horse drowned and was devoured by a shark… or had it been?

"I hate you!" Antoine hissed, turning around to look at the headstone. "You had to make everything so confusing. You had to make me doubt everything, even my own wife!" Antoine hated to admit it, but this entire thing was tearing him apart. He didn't know what to believe anymore! Was the old inn owned telling the truth, or was she trying to mislead him? But what had she to gain by that?

He turned once again from the stone and walked back to his horse. _My horse was drowned and a shark ate him up… _Antoine shook the memory from his head. He was done with double guessing. He needed some time to relax.

Relax! That was it! Something to take his mind off everything to do with mermaids and what was true and false. He'd hold a ball and a right merry ball it would be with dancing and food; very much like the one his bride had thrown the day before the tournament, when that awful knight, Adalbert Greenleaf Reynold, showed up and had the nerve to ask his princess for her hand in marriage! Well, this time it would be different. She had, after all, married he and not Reynold. This would be an evening of pure relaxation. He would, at last, put his mind at ease.

………

_A ball. He wants to throw a ball? _The princess was beside herself. Of all the things he wanted to throw a ball. She supposed she should think it a romantic notion, but for some reason it angered her.

"Oh, Jacqueline." She motioned to her maidservant as she walked into the room.

"Yes, princess?" Jacqueline paused at the door. She had just delivered fresh towels to the princess's room and had the old ones draped over her arm.

"Where's the little noble lady?"

"Somewhere around here. I saw her following the prince as he's making arrangements for the ball tomorrow night."

_Strange._ The princess thought. Why would she be following the prince? Was she accustomed to planning parties at her own palace and wanted to get in on the action? Maybe, but the princess couldn't help but be suspicious. The girl had shown an interest in the prince since she had arrived. "Well, find her and bring her to me."

"Yes, princess."

The princess waited until Jacqueline had exited, before turning back to her mirror. She would have to dress up especially beautifully tomorrow night. She would find a dress for the noble lady as well. Perhaps tonight would be a good night to beg to know her secret. Maybe that would clear up all the suspicion.

The princess hoped so, for she adored the little blonde girl. Her mannerisms were so very child-like and reminded the princess of a sprite or fairy from the various stories her father used to tell her when she was young. She enjoyed caring for the naïve little foundling. It made her feel she was doing something good and some good she needed, hating herself for being such a gossip.

The princess looked up as the little mermaid walked into the room.

"Oh, there you are, dear." Said the princess holding out her arms to embrace the child. "I had just sent Jacqueline out to fetch you."

The mermaid came slowly into the room and walked over to the princess. The princess had yet to get the girl to wear shoes, but the dress she had borrowed from Jacqueline, looked, though quite large, somewhat pretty on the young girl even without proper footwear.

Once they had parted from the embrace the princess said, "The prince is planning a ball for tomorrow night. Would you like to come?"

The mermaid nodded.

"That's what I thought you would say." The princess smiled, "We are going to have to find you a dress to wear, though. Jacqueline's dresses overwhelm your features and I have a feeling, Leona's wouldn't be much better. "

The mermaid smiled.

A knock came at the door and the princess went to answer it. "Yes?"

Jacqueline stood in the hallway. "I couldn't find the noble lady, princess and the prince told me he sent her to you."

"It's alright, Jacqueline. She's here now."

"If that's all, then I will be going."

"Yes, thank you, Jacqueline." The princess closed the door and turned back to the mermaid. "Don't look so frightened, dear. You're not in trouble."

The mermaid looked at her feet.

"Never mind. I've wanted to talk to you anyways. Sit." The princess walked over to her canopy bed and sat down. The mermaid followed her. "Dear," she said, "I know I told you we wouldn't ask about it, but I find myself thinking daily about your secret. Do you think you could tell me?"

The mermaid looked at her.

"I'm just so very curious about where you came from. What palace and all."

The mermaid continued to stare at her.

"I hope you don't think me rude for asking, but why did you run away from home?"

"To see the prince." Said the mermaid quietly.

"The prince? But how did you know he was here?"

"I saw you bring him here."

"You saw me?" The princess was confused.

The mermaid nodded.

"And why is it you wanted to see the prince?"

The mermaid's eyes lowered and she looked ashamed.

"Come now, dear. Won't you tell me?"

A knock came on the door and it opened. "Pardon me for interrupting, princess, but the prince wishes to se you."

"My, yes, of course. Tell him I'll be down shortly." Said the princess, getting to her feet. "Don't go away." She turned to the mermaid. "I'd like to find you right here when I come back, understand?"

The mermaid nodded.

"Good." The princess smiled and walked from the room.

………

"You wished to see me?"

Antoine turned as the princess entered the library, closing the door behind her. "Yes. Please, have a seat."

He watched as the princess took the seat closest to the door. She looked sad, angry, confused. "Antoine--"

"Princess--" They spoke at the same time and Antoine looked awkwardly at his feet.

"Antoine," The princess began again. "I'm worried."

"Worried? About what?" The prince took a seat by the fireplace.

"About the little noble girl."

"What about her?" Antoine avoided her gaze.

"I asked her about her secret today…"

The prince looked up.

"…and why she ran away from home."

"What did she say?"

"That she ran away to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes. That is what she said. She said she saw me bring you to the castle and came here to see you."

"It doesn't make sense."

"I know, I think the girl's confused."

The prince thought for a moment. Came to see him? Saw the princess bring him to the castle? None of it added up? If she were telling the truth, then she would have seen the princess rescue him. "Did she say anything more?"

"No. She clammed up after that. She wouldn't tell me why she wanted to see you. She seemed afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of me."

"Of you?"

"I don't know. I fear the poor girl's confused. She must have escaped some awful place and is inventing all these stories of running here, afraid that we'll send her back."

Antoine thought silently for a while. He would have to talk with the little mermaid. He hoped she would open up to him. She was easy to talk to. The prince hoped she thought the same of him.

"Antoine? Did you hear a word of what I said?"

"Princess?" Antoine rose, "I would like you to send the little noble girl down here."

"Antoine?"

"I want to talk with her."

"But why?"

"To hopefully get some answers."

"Well," The princess rose also, "Don't frighten the young thing. The moment that happens she'll clam up and not tell you a thing!"

"I'll tell you everything once I've talked with her."

"You won't let me help?"

"No. I think it's best I talk to her alone."

"Fine then. I'll send her in." The princess headed for the door and slammed it behind her as she left.

Antoine cringed. She was mad. He knew, but for some reason, he didn't care.

When the little mermaid came in, moments later, he walked over to meet her at the door. "Sit." He said softly and led her over to a chair. She sat in it and he took the chair across from her.

"Look, miss?" He looked up at her and she smiled at him, sweetly. She always smiled at him. He hadn't really noticed before, but she always smiled at him. "I--" his voice trailed off and he looked at her again. "Miss," he took her hands in his, "I have something very important to ask you and I was hoping you'd have the answer."

The mermaid nodded.

"Now, you understand, I want the truth. You don't need to make up anything on my accord, alright?"

The mermaid nodded again.

"Well…" The prince looked away from her. There was no easy way to ask this… "Are you a…a mermaid?"

"Yes." She said it so softly at first, the prince wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"You are?" he looked her straight in the eyes for any sign she was lying.

The mermaid nodded.

"You're not lying to me?"

The mermaid shook her head.

"Alright, then. If you're a mermaid, where did you get your feet?"

"The witch gave them to me."

"The witch?"

The mermaid nodded.

"What witch?"

"The one my friend brought to me."

"The bearded man?"

The mermaid nodded.

"I see." The prince paused to think. This was getting more serious by the minute. If this was all true, then the inn lady was correct and if that were the case… "Why did you come to the castle, really?"

The mermaid looked down at her lap. "To see you."

"To see me? Why?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"Again? Then we've met before?"

The mermaid nodded her head.

"Where?"

"I saw you on a ship."

"A ship?"

"Yes."

"What ship? When?"

The little mermaid looked confused.

"Okay, never mind that…" The prince nodded. "Now, how did you know I was at the palace? Did you see the princess rescue me?"

The mermaid shook her head.

"Then how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you with the princess."

"When was that?"

"After I carried you to shore."

The prince paused, "You--" he thought for a moment, "You carried me to shore? When was that?"

"After my sisters wreaked your boat."

As much as Antoine hated to admit it, her story was making sense. "You saved my life?"

The mermaid looked at him, perplexed.

"You carried me out of the ocean and to the shore?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I wanted to."

"You wanted to?"

The mermaid nodded.

The prince thought long and hard. This was adding more and more paths to the already complicated maze his mind had created. Was this girl telling the truth? Could he trust her?

No! He refused to believe it! She was just an imaginative child, making up these stories to humor him. Or perhaps the princess was right and she was insane? He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him again with those wide green eyes. Maybe she _was_ insane?

"You may go, now." He said. "Go back to the princess."

The little mermaid nodded and, like an obedient child, stood up and silently exited the room. She did, however, stall for a little while at the door to look back at him with big sad eyes.

He turned away and waited until the door had shut behind her before looking back up and rising from his chair. He wanted nothing more then to get away and go down to the beach. He did his best thinking there and he needed the time to think.

Time didn't allow this, because soon his princess entered the room.

"Antoine? What did she say?" She closed the door behind her and walked over to him.

"Where did you send her?" He asked, not wanting the little mermaid to be near when he discussed her with his wife.

"I sent her with Jacqueline to the tailor's shop to get a dress for tomorrow night."

The prince nodded. "Good."

"Antoine, what did she tell you?"

"You may want to sit down." He told her and she did as he directed. He continued to pace in front of the fireplace and she watched him.

"Well?"

"I think you may be right. She's insane."

"I didn't say I thought she was insane, Antoine, just confused."

"Well, confused she is!"

"Did she tell you this?"

"No."

"Well, what did she tell you?"

Antoine stopped his pacing and leaned against the mantle. "She told me she was a mermaid."

The princess laughed. "That is nothing new, Antoine. She's been telling everyone that. It's her way of keeping her true identity a secret."

Antoine shook his head. "I am not sure. She told me she first saw me on a ship and pulled me out of the ocean and to the shore."

The princess's eyes widened in shock, "She didn't?"

Antoine nodded.

The princess sounded desperate, "But that's insane! I, myself, pulled you from the water. Don't you remember?"

"So you told me…"

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, what else did she tell you?"

"That her sisters wreaked my boat."

"Sisters?"

"That's what she said."

"But what does it mean?" The princess looked troubled, "Everyone knows you were in a ship wreak. Perhaps her telling you this is to further her story. Don't you see, Antoine? She wants you to believe she's a mermaid so we don't find out who she really is!"

Antoine wasn't sure if he agreed.

"I wonder what she is running from? It must be a very cruel and awful fate for her to make such risky claims."

Antoine wasn't sure if he should tell her of his doubt, so he agreed. "Well, whatever it is. I'm sure she'll open up to us in time and tell us the truth."

"Yes, that's it. Of course!" The princess's face relaxed and she smiled at him. "It won't be long till she'll tell us. Then we can help her."

Antoine nodded, though his mind still held some doubt.

"Oh, Antoine!" The princess rose and threw her arms around his neck. "Now, we don't need to worry any longer! You worry about the ball now, I'll take care of our little noble lady." She stepped back and smiled at him as she headed for the door. He waited until she had left before moving.

The ball? Not worry? He was worried. What the little mermaid had told him seemed to be making more and more sense, though he refused to believe it. Mermaids were dangerous and the little blonde girl was hardly dangerous. He doubted she'd hurt anybody. But the princess's rescue story was holding less and less water. The truth, he hoped was near.

………

"Come on dear. Let me help you with your dress. The guest will be arriving soon." The princess coaxed the little noble back onto the footstool and again began fussing with the ribbon on the little mermaid's costume.

It was a plain dress; Stark white with a little bit of pale green accent pieces. It was flat and hung very straight on the girl's slim form in a baby-doll-like fashion. It was nothing to look at and this pleased the princess. After all, she wanted to be the focal point at the ball, not the little mermaid.

The princess couldn't help but envy the little mermaid. Everything about the child was striking; from the top of her blond hear to her dainty feet. The princess almost felt ugly next to the little noble girl. That is, she would have, if not her knowing she was the most beautiful princess in all the land. Everyone knew this and it was true.

"There we are, you look lovely." The princess stood again and ushered the girl over to the vanity where she instructed her to sit while she brushed her hair. "You will dance for us again at the ball tonight, won't you dear?" She asked the mermaid. She liked watching the mermaid dance. She danced so differently then anyone the princess had ever seen and it was during such performances when the prince would stand at the princess's side with a hand on her shoulder. If the mermaid were dancing, she wouldn't be with the prince.

The mermaid's reflection smiled at her in response to her question.

The princess returned the smile and began fastening little white flowers into the mermaid's hair. She hated to admit it, but the pixie-style looked simply darling on the little noble and the princess was pleased with her work when she had finished. The mermaid could be darling, but she would be beautiful. The prince was hers, after all, and not the mermaid's.

Jacqueline soon entered. "Are you ready for us, princess?" Se asked, a brilliant dark blue dress held in her hands.

"Yes, I have just finished." She placed the last flower in the mermaid's hair and sent her away. "Go, to the prince, my dear. I will be down within the hour."

The little mermaid rose from the seat and glided out of the room. That's something the princess wished she could do, however, she didn't have much balance and couldn't step delicately on her toes like the little mermaid always did.

After closing the door, Jacquie came to the princess's side. "Are you alright, princess? Is something bothering you?"

The princess didn't know how to put it, or even if she wanted to. Her ladies maids were a terrible gossip and she didn't want the entire kingdom knowing of her jealously towards the little mermaid. "No. It is nothing. Is that my dress come from the tailors?"

Jacqueline nodded. "A fabulous gown in midnight blue! You will look stunning, princess." She held out the gown and the princess nodded pleasantly.

"Well, help me with it then and then we'll bother with my hair." Directed the princess. "I want to be the belle of the ball tonight, Jacqueline. Everything must be perfect!"


	3. Part III

**Part III**

The ball was beautiful. Antoine watched as happy couples danced to the music performed by a corner orchestra. He was pleased with his work. He had arranged the perfect ball. He only hoped that his princess was pleased.

He looked down at her, sitting on the throne, and she smiled up at him. He was glad to see her smile so innocently. She hardly smiled so simply. She appeared to still be in high spirits about the decision they reached about the little noble girl. The prince's mind, however, still held his doubts.

"Princess," He lowered his voice and whispered softly in her ear, "Where's the little noble girl?"

The princess's smile faded and she replied in an impassive tone, "With Jacqueline. They will be down in a minute--- ah! There they are now."

Antoine looked up just in time to see Jacqueline enter with the little mermaid. Antoine had to admit, she looked beautiful! But the mermaid seemed distracted and her sea-green eyes swept the room as if she were searching for someone. The prince thought of Sulpitius, but instantly chased the thought away. Impossible. He had already decided she wasn't a mermaid, hadn't he?

"Come here, darling." The princess cooed at the little mermaid. "Sit and I will point out to you all the princes and noble knights in attendance. Perhaps you'll find one you fancy. I did, after all, promise you a very dignified man."

The prince watched as the little blonde girl sat at the princess's feet, as directed. The princes then began pointing at the various princes and knights that stood about the room or cavorted about the dance floor.

Antoine's eyes settled on an unfriendly face. Adalbert Greenleaf Reynold stood by a table in the corner, his eyes fixed on the mermaid and her princess. Antoine didn't recall sending an invitation to the man and wondered why he was in attendance. He decided to ask.

"Antoine, please. Hold on a minute." The princess grabbed his arm and he turned to her, "You promised me a dance." Said the princess, "How about now?"

He hadn't remembered the promise, nor did he know that the princess liked dancing. The prince looked back to where he had seen Reynold. The knight was no longer in sight. He sighed. "Alright. One dance." Antoine held out his hand to the princess and she took it as he pulled her to her feet and they headed for the dance floor. His eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find the dishonest knight. Reynold was nowhere to be seen.

They danced slowly and the prince continued to search about the room.

"We should have balls more often." The princess said quietly to him. "They are such fun."

Antoine simply nodded as his eyes continued to search the crowd.

"Have you noticed my new dress? It arrived this morning. Jacqueline brought it in. I think the color's a bit dark for me, but I do look beautiful, don't I, prince?"

Antoine again nodded, but he paid little attention to what she was saying.

The princess was beginning to get perturbed. "Antoine, say something, won't you? Or at least look at me! When two people share a dance, they are supposed to at least look at one another." Her tone was sharp.

Antoine looked to her. "I am sorry. I guess I'm just a little--- distracted, that's all."

She paused before answering him. "What is it?"

"What?"

"What is distracting you so much that you can't even look at your own wife?"

He hated it when she got like this. It made him angry. "Never mind. You wanted to dance, so we're dancing. Aren't you ever happy?" As soon as the words exited his mouth, he wanted to take them back, but the damage was done.

The princess looked at him for several seconds, her eyes registering shock. "I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

He wasn't sure if she was hurt or angry. Tears gathered in her eyes and her pink lips formed into a scowl. Antoine tried to apologize, but she cut him off.

"We're married, Antoine. We're supposed to be happy! Why can't you be happy with me, and stop being so secretive? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!"

Antoine hated to admit it, but she was right. They had only been married a week and already things were getting difficult. _But--- _persisted a voice in his head--- _you married her in duty not in love. _

It was true. He hadn't wanted to marry her after she lied to him about the events after the tournament. He had only felt obligated to, because it was his duty as a prince since she had saved his life!

But she had lied to him!

Antoine looked to his princess and took her by the hand. He needed to know the truth. "Come!" He said, "We need to talk!"

The princess followed him obediently as he led her out of the ballroom and into the hall. He was glad she wasn't resisting. He needed answers and he wasn't about to wait for them. He turned to her then, making sure eye contact was made.

"What's the matter, Antoine? You look worried." She paused, "You aren't still mad, are you? I shall do better! I'm sorry that I got angry, please say you'll forgive me!"

But Antoine's thoughts wee elsewhere. He leveled a gaze on her and took a deep breath before speaking, "You love me, princess, do you not?"

"Oh, yes! I love you more than life itself, Antoine. You know that." The princess assured him. Her tone was far from confident and this made Antoine additionally suspicious.

"If you love me, then you'll tell me the truth. Yes?"

"I would never lie to my husband." The princess agreed.

"Then answer me this…" He paused a moment trying to intensify the tension that was heavy in the air. He wanted her to feel pressured. That way, if she were to lie, he'd know it instantly. "Did you truly save me from the sea?"

She looked away from him then. "Antoine I---"

"Just answer me. I must know the truth! Did you truly save me from the sea?" He repeated the question, so that she couldn't make excuses, saying she didn't understand.

She wouldn't look at him and he didn't like it.

"Answer me, princess. I need to know the truth."

"I took you to my kingdom and got you a doctor…"

"That's not what I asked."

She looked at him then. "Oh, Antoine, Does it really matter?"

"Yes." He frowned. "You didn't rescue me, did you?"

The princess hung her head and nodded sadly. She looked so pitiful, that Antoine almost felt sorry for her. "No, you're right. I didn't." Her lower lip trembled, "I saw you on the shore lying on some rocks. I sent my groomsmen down to bring you to me and I they slung you over my horse and I brought you here." She looked back up to him, "You must believe me, Antoine. This is the truth!"

"You didn't pull me from the sea and your horse wasn't eaten by a shark?"

"No. I made it all up." She looked away again. "I wanted you to like me."

He glared at her, ashamed by her childishness, and turned back to the door. He finally knew the truth and it was about time, too. But one question still lay unanswered. How did he end up on the rocks where the princess had spotted him on? Did the waves wash him up on the shore and by some miracle he lived? His mind wandered back to the little mermaid and her story. Was it all true? He didn't want to believe it, but something inside told him it was the truth.

"Antoine!"

He turned back to look at his wife.

"Please don't tell anybody about this. I'd feel so ashamed."

Antoine didn't know what to tell her. He didn't feel that he could trust her anymore. He decided not to answer her. Let her suffer. It was little punishment if what was forming in his mind was the full truth. For she still had her happily-ever-after. Antoine, however, may have married the wrong princess.

………

Antoine reentered the ballroom, intent on finding the little mermaid. He needed to talk to her again. To take her hand and see if anything magic occurred. Was she truly his princess of all princesses? The girl he had only dreamed about since his teens? Had Sulpitius been right?

He walked straight over to the throne and found that the little mermaid was no longer there. He looked towards the dance floor. She wasn't amongst the dancers.

"Jacqueline!" He called to the princess's maidservant.

"Yes, prince?"

"Where's the little noble girl?"

Jacqueline looked around her and it is then the prince knew she wouldn't be any help. "I don't know. She was just here a moment ago. Should I go find her? Is it urgent?"

"No." He didn't want to worry her. "But if she shows up, send her to me."

"Of course, prince."

Antoine began to nudge his way through the crowd. Several people stepped out of his way as he walked. He searched harder and harder, but his little mermaid was nowhere to be found.

"Pardon me." He stopped a portly woman in a purple dress. "Did you happen to see a little blonde girl in a white and green dress walk this way?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, I did."

"Do you know which direction she traveled?"

"She left a few minutes ago."

"Left?" The prince was confused.

"Yes. With a tall, distinguished looking gentleman."

"What did he look like?" The prince asked cautiously.

"He wore a lot of fur… um… I don't quite remember every detail. He was quite handsome to say the least."

He froze. Fur! No! It couldn't be!

"Oh, Jocelyn, don't be so absent minded. I know exactly who that fine gentleman was," Another woman entered their conversation, "It was that noble knight; Sir Adalbert Greenleaf Reynold. You remember? He was at the last ball. He won the tournament the following day too."

"Sir Adalbert Greenleaf Reynold?" The prince asked, hoping and praying he had misheard the woman.

"Yes. He left no more than five minutes ago with a little blonde girl on his arm."


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

The little mermaid enjoyed balls. This was only her second, but she enjoyed all the dancing and the music. After her prince and the princess had wandered out onto the dance floor, the little mermaid decided to begin a search for her lost friend. The bearded man with the friendly smile had yet to appear and she was becoming worried. He was her only friend, besides the prince and the witch. He had been her caretaker for a few days and the little mermaid was quite fond of him. He was like a second father to the little mermaid.

She began her search shortly after the music started for the dance. He had attended the last ball, so she figured he would also be here. She glided in and out of the crowd searching for her friend. She couldn't find him and this bothered her.

"Watch where you're going!" A woman shrieked at her as she slipped by and others shouted their own rude declarations as she searched around them.

"I'm sorry!" The little mermaid would call to them over her shoulder and on she went, weaving in and out of palace guests and visiting royalty. She didn't stop until she ran into a solid form. Muttering a soft apology, she looked up into the hate-filled eyes of the mean man; the knight who had near killed her prince before the witch mended him.

"Good evening." He smiled gently at her, his eyes studying her face. The little mermaid only stared. "How is the princess's little fishtailed-bad-luck-charm this evening?"

The mermaid looked down at her feet almost expecting her tail to have returned. Bad luck charm? She thought the princess and her were friends.

"Oh, come on. Talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you? Or how about a dance? I know you refused before, but this time your prince won't interfere."

"I do not want to dance with you." She said to him in a tiny voice. She feared him. She always had and decided she always would.

"You won't dance with me?" He looked to her feet as well.

The mermaid followed his gaze and shook her head.

"Well, then. I guess I can't be too hurt, can I?"

She looked up at him and he smiled. She was confused. He had never been nice to her before.

"Tell me, what are you doing out in this crowd? Why aren't you with the princess?"

"She's dancing with the prince. I wanted to look for my friend."

"What friend?"

"I don't know his name."

She watched as she scratched him chin in thought. "Yes, yes. Oh, I believe I remember who you are talking about…" He looked to her again, "In fact, I just saw him the other day, in town. He was talking about you."

The mermaid's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Yes, he was in the tavern." The bad knight continued. "Drinking a beer."

The little mermaid didn't know what beer was and had only once been to the tavern. The witch had brought her there after giving her feet. Her friend had been there, waiting for them. "I want to see him." Said the mermaid.

"You do?"

"Yes. Will you take me to him?"

To her surprise, his face broke out into another one of those friendly grins. "Of course. Yes. I'll take you to him, instantly. I'm sure he'll be wanting to see you."

"Will you take me now?"

His smile widened, "Yes. Yes, of course. We can go now. Come on." He offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly. They exited the ballroom together and then the castle. No one stopped them and the mermaid hoped she wouldn't be missed. She would visit her friend and then he would return with her to the ball.

Once outside of the castle, the knight led her to a tall black horse, tied up over by a wall.

"We'll ride to the tavern." He told her as he lifted her onto the horse.

The little mermaid was frightened at first, having never ridden a horse, and squirmed as he brought her towards the animal, but when the horse looked down at her with kind eyes and nuzzled her cheek she smiled and stroked it's neck.

"There." The knight soon followed and sat behind her on the saddle. He tugged on the leather straps and they rode off into the night.

The little mermaid enjoyed riding and closed her eyes momentarily as she hugged the horse's neck. She liked the horse and adored the feeling of its soft fur against her face. She wondered why they didn't have horses where she came from and wondered if the prince would get her one.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see the village's lights below them. She began to worry. "Where is the tavern?" She asked her riding companion.

"In town." The knight replied.

"Why are we moving away from it?"

"Because I'm not taking you to the tavern."

"But my friend---"

"He's dead, little mermaid. The prince killed him the morning after the wedding ceremony. Everyone knows that. He's buried in the village graveyard. Didn't the princess tell you?"

"Dead?" The little mermaid didn't like the word and tears came to her eyes. She didn't--- no--- _wouldn't_ believe it. Her friend wasn't dead. He was only missing and now she was too. She was lost and the mean knight was taking her away from her prince.

"I want to go back to the ball." She said weakly.

"It's too late for that, mermaid." Replied the knight viciously and he rode off into the night despite her desperate pleas.

………

"He's going to kill her!" Antoine hastily strapped his sword onto his belt as he approached his horse and mounted.

"Antoine, you'll never make it in time. It'll be too late." The princess stood near him, pleadingly holding her arms out to him. "Please, Antoine. Don't go!"

"Quiet!" He shot her a hard glare and would have slapped her, had she not backed away from his horse in stunned silence. He didn't look at her again as he kicked his horse and rode off into the night, in hot pursuit of Reynold and his little mermaid.

The knight had gotten a good head start, but Antoine was determined to catch them. He knew Reynold's plans for the little mermaid. He had her branded a mermaid long ago. He would kill her, or burn her at the stake and 'prove her by fire'. Whichever he did, Antoine knew, Reynold was determined to kill his little mermaid.

It was too dark to follow the tracks, so Antoine's first stop was to the tavern. He hopped hastily off his horse and ran into the room. It was quiet and dark, but he found the old inn owner in the corner, as he had hoped, snoring noisily.

"Get up!" He nudged her pudgy arm and she awoke with a start.

"Hmmm, what? Prince!" She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Come, I haven't much time! Reynold has kidnapped my princess!" He didn't know how else to phrase it. The intensity of the situation brought the truth back to life in his troubled mind. All was true! She was once a mermaid! She had saved him from the sea!

"It was bound to happen." Huffed the old hag. She didn't seem to care about his predicament and he soon understood why.

"No, no! Not my wife! The little mermaid! Knight Reynold has kidnapped her. You have to help me. I can't follow his trail by night and you must know some kind of magic that can help---"

The old woman raised a hand to silence him. "What makes you think I know anything about magic?" She asked.

"You gave the little mermaid legs, did you not? If you have to power to give legs, why can't you stop Reynold?"

She thought for a moment.

"Please." Antoine's voice took on a pleading tone, "I haven't anytime to waste. We must save her! Even if we can't be wed, I'd never forgive myself if she were murdered." He felt terrible. _Oh why didn't I listen to Sulpitius?_

The old woman looked up and him, and, to his amazement, smiled. "It's about time you got that head of yours out of the clouds!"

"I beg your pardon?"

The woman hopped to her feet and headed towards the back of the room. "Stay here." She commanded. "I'll be back shortly."

………

The princess stood long and alone in the stable. It hurt her to see her prince riding off to chase after the little foundling. She felt abandoned and unloved, but she knew he'd be back. The prince couldn't leave her. He was bound by marriage after all. He was hers and his money was hers. She just wished his heart were.

"Princess?" Leonela came to her, "Is something the matter?"

The princess turned. "No, nothing."

"Might we return to the ball, then? People are asking for you?"

The princess nodded her head ruefully and followed Leonela back to the ballroom and to all her guests. A curious crowd instantly swarmed her, there faces masked in questions.

"My, what has become of the prince?" Asked a portly woman in a purple dress. 'Why did he leave in such a rush, your majesty? Is something the matter?"

The princess decided that telling the truth would cause too much scandal, so she decided to twist it. "The prince was not feeling well. He retired early." She stepped forward and returned to her throne. She sat down, "My the dancing continue." She motioned towards her guests with a dismissal wave of her hand, and the music once again began.

She sat there, deep in thought for several miserable seconds. Why hadn't she seen it before? How could she have been so blind? Antoine was chasing the little mermaid. From the start, he had been bewitched by her innocent beauty. He had never loved her, the princess. He had only married her out of duty.

She felt like crying. Never so much had the princess longed for love. She always thought it was only money that mattered, but now that seemed of little worth…

She had to go after him. There was no other way she could prove her love than by chasing after her prince.

"Jacqueline?" She turned to her lady-in-waiting.

"Yes, princess?"

"Tell the stable boy to fetch me a horse."

"A horse? But, princess---"

"Do as I say."

"Yes, princess." Jacqueline rose silently and went off in search for the stable boy.

"And, Leonela?" The princess turned to her other ladies maid.

"Yes, princess."

"See that all my guests are entertained and leave presently. Don't let anything get out of hand." The princess stood.

"But, princess. Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"That is no concern of yours. Now, do as I say!"

"Yes, princess." Leonela answered obediently.

The princess walked off towards the hall. She would go to her room and change into her riding clothes, and then she would chase after Antoine and bring him back with her to the palace.

By now, she felt a little guilty about her feelings towards the little mermaid. It wasn't her fault that Antoine was acting so insensibly. The princess decided to bring her back as well. The girl needed a home, after all, and until the princess married her off to some noble knight, she had promised to take care of the little mermaid.

_After all_, she prodded herself, _I don't want to let those twelve dresses the tailors are making her go to waste! _It made her feel better defending her actions in the name of high fashion and expense. She would chase after them, yes, and bring both her husband and foundling back to the palace.

………

The little mermaid was frightened. _Oh why did I ever go with this man? _She asked herself. _Now I will surely be separated from my prince forever! And what of my friend? Is it true? Is he really dead?_ She didn't want to think of such matters and sobbed softly to herself until the horse came to an abrupt stop, moments later.

She looked up at a tall castle that towered above her. It was very dark and gloomy, not a thing like the princess's palace, or the mermaid's under the sea. "Where are we?" She asked her captor.

"My palace." He replied. He waited for the drawbridge to lower and then entered the palace gates. A man hurried out to meet them in the courtyard.

"Take care of my horse." The knight said to the man as he dismounted.

The mermaid didn't follow him. She stayed upon the horse. She didn't want to leave it. It seemed to be the only thing sweet and innocent in this awful place.

"Come on." The knight began tugging at her arm.

"I don't want to go with you!" Protested the mermaid and she clung desperately to the leather saddle.

The knight ended up grabbing her by the waist and wrenching her off the animal. He took her wrist and began dragging her behind him. The mermaid resisted reluctantly and the stable man watched them with a quizzical gaze.

Reynold led her into the main square of town and past a large wooden stage. It was very much like the one the mermaid and her friend had been chased onto at the Princess's kingdom, before her prince had rescued her and the Princess had her taken to jail. She remembered how the townspeople yelled at her. _Burn her! Burn her! Prove her by fire!_

"In here!" Reynold paused in front of a jail cell and pushed her through the doorway, closing an iron-barred door behind her. "You will sleep here for the night."

The mermaid picked herself off the ground and walked silently over to the door, so she could face her captor. "What did I do wrong?" She asked gently.

He scowled at her and turned away. She watched as he walked back the way they had come until he disappeared from sight. How terrible! Why had he locked her in prison? What had she done wrong?

The mermaid shivered. It was getting increasingly colder in the little jail cell. She quietly climbed over to a pile of hay in the corner and lay down drawing her knees to her chest. The flowing folds of her dress worked well to cover her arms.

Above her, a sea breeze whipped through the window. She could hear her sister's soft voices as they sang to the night. They sounded so beautiful. She wondered if they were bringing down another ship.

It is then, for the first time in days, that the mermaid thought about her family. Did they miss her? Did her nannies really cry for her, and her father and sisters and grandmother too? Had her friend been right? Should she have gone home, instead of pursuing her prince and a pair of human legs?

The little mermaid wasn't sure, but as she closed her eyes to sleep, she found herself missing her family and most of all, missing her prince.


	5. Part V

**Part V**

For the second time that night, Antoine felt foolish. He rapped his fingers anxiously on a tabletop as he waited for the return of the old woman. He felt like he had been waiting for hours. By now, Reynold was probably far ahead and had maybe already slain his mermaid princess.

_Why?_ He asked himself again and again. _Why didn't I see her as she really was? Why did it take me so long to discover the truth? Now I have married the wrong princess and my princess of all princesses could be dead. _

He shook his head to clear it. He refused to think so negatively. It only brought him pain.

"Let's go." The old hag returned from the back room. Antoine saw nothing different of her appearance and wondered why she had taken so long. She held nothing. Didn't she say she was going to help him?

"Where are we going?" Antoine asked as he followed her out the door.

"To Reynolds's kingdom."

"Reynolds's kingdom?"

"That's where he took your little mermaid. You want to find her, do you not?"

Antoine didn't ask her how she knew where Reynold had gone; He only nodded slowly and followed her as they approached his horse. "Wait." He stopped walking. "You haven't a horse. How can you come along? My horse can't carry us both."

"He will be able." Replied the witch, taking a small vial out of her pocket and approaching the animal.

"What is that?" Demanded the prince.

"Liquid strength." She held the small bottle up to the horse's lips. The horse licked at the top of the bottle.

Antoine walked towards her. "That's absurd! There is no such thing!" He raised a hand to stop her, but something inside told him to trust her, so he stood by silently, watching as she fed his horse the mysterious liquid.

The old woman waited until the horse had finished drinking the potion before turning back to the prince. "Shall we be off?"

Antoine still didn't believe. "I won't share a horse with you. We'll kill him! He is my best stallion!"

The witch rolled her eyes and climbed into the saddle. "Are you coming or aren't you?"

Antoine hesitated.

"Well?"

He sighed. "Alright." He tentatively approached the horse and let the large woman pull him aboard. His horse didn't sway or even grunt as the witch pulled him up. He didn't seem bothered at all by the extra weight.

As soon as Antoine was situated, the witch pulled on the reigns and his horse took off at speeds faster than the prince had ever seen him travel. This was truly remarkable. Did what the witch feed his horse truly have something to do with the horses strength and swiftness?

"When will we reach Reynolds's kingdom?" Antoine called to her.

"Dawn, I'd suspect."

"That late?"

"We'll be taking an alternate route and approach from the west side. We'll leave your horse about a mile out and hike the rest of the way in."

"Why?"

"They have guards on all sides of the palace. We don't want to be detected."

Antoine nodded, but something still puzzled him. How did she know so much about Reynold's castle? "You sound as if you've been there before?"

She didn't answer him, but Antoine didn't expect her too. She was, after all, entitled to some secrets and all he really wanted was his mermaid back--- and soon.

………

The princess was puzzled. Antoine had led her to a bar. She didn't go inside, for princesses never entered such places. She waited patiently outside until he appeared quite a time later with an old fat woman in the lead. The woman looked an awful lot like a duchess the Princess had met at her last ball.

_What is he doing with her?_ Thought the princess and she instantly became jealous. How many other women had the prince been seeing? She could forgive his attraction towards the little noble girl. She was, after all, very likeable and the princess had convinced herself the attraction was one a parent would have for a child; for she felt the same for the little mermaid. But the duchess! The princess couldn't imagine the prince being attracted to such an ugly woman! Antoine had left the ball to see her? How obscene!

She watched as the duchess fed the horse something and then hopped upon the horse followed by the prince. To the Princess's amazement, the horse seemed not at all uncomfortable with the extensive weight on his back and took off like nothing the princess had ever seen before. So fast and so smooth his movements!

She tried in haste to keep up with them on her own pony, but the prince and duchess out distanced her by a good half-mile. _Will I ever catch them?_ Thought the princess in dismay. She decided the feat would be impossible, but she couldn't go home…

She looked around her. She was on a road she knew very well. It seemed that her prince and his duchess were heading towards Knight Reynold's Kingdom. A smile tugged at her lips. Knight Reynold. He was such a frightening man with a lot of money. He also was one of her admirers. He would certainly lend her a faster horse so that she could catch up with her prince. Maybe he would go with her and help in the chase? After all, it was the prince who was acting so wildly.

She pressed her horse onward towards the palace. It would be near morning by the time she reached Reynold's Kingdom. Hopefully, by then, it wouldn't be too late for her to catch her prince.

………

The mermaid woke up shortly after the sun began to creep over the horizon. She blinked her eyes several times and stood on her tiptoes to peer out the window above. Seagulls flew over the blue water below, screeching and swaying in the breeze. It was a lovely sight and the little mermaid almost forgot where she was.

A quick glance around her dark jail cell, however, reminded her. She was locked up. For what, she did not know. She began to wonder if it was a custom for humans to lock up their guests on their first visit to the kingdom. If so, it was surely a strange custom and the mermaid didn't like it.

Sighing softly, she sat again upon the lump of straw she had used for her bed. How long would she have to wait before someone came for her? The last time she had been in prison, her friend had come over to her window and told her to lie to the princess. But mermaids only tell the truth and so he left, only to return moments later with a prison guard to set her free and bring her to the princess's ball. The princess treated her quite kindly then, and the mermaid got up to dance with the prince.

The prince. Where was he now? Would he come to her window as her friend had done before? This time, would it be the prince who would take her out of jail and to the ball? Oh, how marvelous such a thing would be! The mermaid hoped this would be the case and she jubilantly jumped to her feet to look again out her window, foolishly forgetting Reynold's threats from the night before.

………

As promised, it was near dawn by the time Antoine and the witch reached a contour of bushes at the edge of the wood near the unguarded west wall of Reynold's kingdom.

"How do we get in?" Antoine whispered to his repugnant companion.

"We'll have to climb over the wall."

"Are you crazy? That thing's at least thirty feet high!"

"Alright, then we'll walk through it."

"Walk through it?"

"Shhh! Watch."

Antoine silenced as they heard the soft whistling of a guard walking along the top of the castle wall. He waited until he had gone again, before whispering again to the witch. "How are we supposed to walk through a solid stone wall?"

"Tis easy. Come." The pudgy woman trudged across the clearing and over to the wall. She took another small vial from her pocket and poured the contents on the wall. Slowly the stone began to break up into a fine, gray dust. The witch continued pouring the substance until an opening was made large enough for them to walk through.

"Incredible." The prince mused as he followed the witch through the doorway.

"We must be quick! The sun is rising fast!" The witch grabbed his arm and began hastily rushing across the stone floor of Reynold's kingdom. They entered town just as the sun peeked over the castle wall. Several people milled about the street, causing their charge to become more difficult.

"Where are you going?" Antoine complained as the witch continued to pull him behind her. "Shouldn't we be going into the castle? Isn't that where Reynold took her?"

"She's in the dungeon. It's outside at the edge of town."

"How do you know this?"

"Just trust me!"

And trust her, he did.

………

"I would like to see Knight Reynold." The princess told the guard at the front gate. "Tell him the princess would like to have a word with him."

The guard frowned, "I can let you in, but I'm afraid he's busy at the moment."

"Busy? For what? A man has never been too busy to see me!"

"He's at the village square, carrying out a prisoner's sentence."

"How terrible. Will you let me in, so that I may find him myself?" Asked the princess sweetly.

"Of course. Come right in." The drawbridge fell and the princess galloped inside. Carrying out a prisoner's sentence? The princess was intrigued. This could be interesting. She decided to wait to contact Reynold until after the occurrence. After all, she was always one to enjoy a good show; as gruesome or terrible as the outcome may be.


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

The little mermaid remained at her window for a very long time. _Prince? My dear prince, where are you? Why haven't you come for me?_ She was beginning to lose hope. Had she really been forgotten? Was there no ball after all? Where oh where was the prince?

She gazed longingly out the window at the sparkling blue sea below. Perhaps she had been foolish to leave it? Maybe it had been a mistake to leave her loving family for a chance at true love? Maybe her prince didn't care after all?

She sighed forlornly and something dropped behind her, interrupting her daydream. Hastily, she twirled around. Prince?

A young boy, probably not much older than herself, stared at her from his place on the other side of the iron bars. At his feet lay a broken basket and several ripe red and green apples. He seemed to be fascinated by her and his eyes wandered over her face. She wondered where he had come from and why he was staring at her? Was something wrong? But it is then she remembered; people always seemed to stare at her. She had grown quite accustomed to it after becoming a human. People constantly stared at one another. They didn't always find a need for words.

She watched as an apple rolled across the dungeon floor and it landed at her feet. She looked down at it and then picked it up. She thought it pretty. Its bright red shell enthralled her and she stroked it with a finger, trying to make sense of its mystery.

The boy began to say something, but then stopped. She looked up at him and their eyes met. His eyes then dropped to the apple. She assumed he wanted it back, and so she walked closer to the door and held the fruit out to him.

He paused slightly, before reaching for it shyly. "T-thank you." He said softly, drawing his hand back with the fruit in his palm.

She smiled at him.

"You! Get away from there!"

The boy jumped back as Reynold came forward. He hastily snatched up his basket and whatever fruit he could and, with one last look in her direction, fled. The mermaid watched him go. She was saddened by his hasty departure. She had enjoyed the company.

"Come on, it's time."

She looked up as Reynold opened her cell door and took her by the arm. He led her over to the wooden stage and up a flight of stairs. A small crowd of people began to gather around the structure. Everything became frightfully familiar and she watched several men stacking sticks at the base of a nearby wooden pole.

"This girl has been accused of being a mermaid. Therefore, she is going to be proved by fire." A skinny man pranced by her, a black cape over his bony form.

She took a step backward in fright and ran into Reynold. She looked up at him.

"Come, don't be frightened." He told her and reached for her neck to unclasp the necklace the princess had placed around her neck the night of the ball.

He pulled back the silvery object and the mermaid watched as he smiled at it and the little pearl pendant that hung from it. Why was he taking her necklace?

"This way, my dear." The black caped man approached her and took her by the hand. He pulled her toward the post and sticks but she resisted.

"Burn her! Burn her!" Chanted the crowd below. Many men and women scowled at her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Pleaded the little mermaid. She hoped for her prince. He had to rescue her from this terrible man!

"Burn her! Burn her!"

"Wait!" Everyone silenced as a young boy walked onto the stage. The mermaid recognized him as the boy she had seen earlier with the apples. He approached her timidly and she met his gaze.

He paused in front of her. "You are--- you---" The mermaid wasn't sure what he was asking and looked at him quizzically, as did the caped man and Reynold.

Reynold stepped forward. "Get away from her!" He commanded. "Someone get this boy out of here!"

But not a soul moved.

"Princess coming through!" The mermaid looked down to the crowd to see the princess scurrying through. She pushed her way to the stairs and rushed over to the little mermaid. "My dear, whatever are you doing here?"

"He brought me." The mermaid answered, looking up at Reynold.

The princess followed her gaze, "Is this true?"

Reynold struggled for something to say. "She is a mermaid, your highness. She must be proved by fire!"

"Burn her!" Someone called from the crowd.

"She is nothing of the sort!" Replied the princess haughtily. "And if you knew any better, you'd keep yourself out of other people's business!"

Reynold frowned, but bowed and kissed the princess's hand. "I am sorry, princess. Please forgive me for my foolishness."

But the princess wasn't so forgiving. "Come on, dear. Let's go home." She took the small mermaid by the hand and led her from the stage. The crowd watched in disbelief.

Reynold, however, was angry and he grabbed the boy forcefully by the shoulders. "See what you've done?" He sneered. "You've let that little misfortune get away!" he shook the boy forcefully.

"Stop!" The mermaid broke from the princess's grasp and ran to the boy. "Leave him alone! You're hurting him!"

Reynold threw her to the side and raised his hand to hit the boy across the face.

"Stop!" The prince appeared with his sword drawn.

"Antoine!" Cried the princess in delight.

Reynold turned to him. "You again? Where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter. Release the poor lad and be gone!"

"You can't tell me how to run my own kingdom, Gotharde!" Reynold jeered, "I will handle this in my own way!"

The little mermaid, by now had picked herself up off the stage and stood awkwardly off to the side, watching the whole episode. The princess came to her, "It is alright, dear. I will stop this nonsense."

She approached the knights. "Knight Reynold? I command that you release the boy immediately!"

"But, princess---"

"Just do as I say!" Reynold dropped the boy and the mermaid rushed to him, pulling him away from the royals. They watched from afar as the princess turned to her husband.

"Antoine, please put away your sword."

"Not until I see this man get what he deserves." Antoine's voice was venomous. He had had enough of this. He wasn't going to stand by any longer and let others take control of his life. He may be married to her, but he was going to make his own decisions.

"Antoine---"

Reynold held up a hand to silence her. "No, princess. He's right. We need to settle our own disputes." He also drew his sword. "Now if you will step aside…"

"I refuse!"

Antoine looked to her, "Do as he said."

"But Antoine--"

He gave her a no nonsense look.

Her shoulders dropped and she walked away in defeat. "Alright."

"Take the noble lady and they boy back to the castle. I will meet you there presently." Antoine's eyes wouldn't leave Reynold for a second. It was high time the man got what he disserved.

"I won't be returning to the castle without you," Said the princess. "We will stay and wait until it is over." She walked over to the mermaid and took her by the hand. "Come, darling. Bring your friend and we will stand in the crowd and wait for him."

The mermaid nodded and allowed herself to be led away. The boy followed also, but his gaze remained on the two knights. What was to happen?


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

Antoine was ready. Every muscle in his body was tense and waiting to strike. This duel was long over-due and he was anxious to begin. Apparently, so was Reynold, for just as soon as the princess left the stage, he attacked. Luckily, Antoine had been ready for him.

The crowd gasped. An unfortunate thing, that. Antoine would have preferred to fence without an audience. But he didn't have much choice.

"Why don't you just get out of here?" Reynold hissed between clenched teeth as he and Antoine circled, "Get on with your business and I'll get on with mine."

"You'll never stop until she's dead!" Antoine glared at the crooked knight. "You could have left everything as it was, but you had to come to the ball uninvited and kidnap my princess."

"I didn't lay a hand on your lovely wife!" Reynold defended himself. "It was only that terrible mermaid I took from you. You should be thanking me. Mermaids bring drought and plague!"

"She has a truer heart than you!"

"Ha! Mermaids have no hearts!" Reynold sliced again. Antoine dodged.

"You're wasting your breath." Continued Reynold, "She's a mermaid and you know it!"

"It doesn't matter who she was. It is only what she is now that matters." They continued to circle.

Reynold frowned at him. "So you're really willing to risk your life to save that of a siren?"

Antoine didn't answer. He found it pointless to argue. He and Reynold were too different to agree on anything.

"And another thing…" Continued Reynold. "That day in the field, at the tournament. I killed you, did I not? Why is it that you now stand before me alive and trying to kill me again?"

Antoine couldn't answer this. For he couldn't remember anything from when he fell into unconsciousness until he awoke again and looked onto the face of the little mermaid.

"Forget it. I am finished with talking." Reynold stabbed at him again and Antoine dodged, but a moment too late. The crowd gasped as the prince cried out and grasped his arm where the sword had grazed him.

That hurt! Antoine removed his hand from his arm and seeing all the blood, looked at Reynold with hate.

Reynold smiled at him, stupidly.

That was it! Antoine wouldn't take it any longer! Powered by anger, he fiercely stabbed at his adversary, barely pausing between each blow. Reynold dodged each bash, which made Antoine additionally angry. Reynold had never been a fair fighter, anyhow. The prince thought back to the jousting tournament. He and Reynold had been battling for the princess's hand in marriage. This time, Antoine was fighting for his real princess.

………

The little mermaid wanted to go to her prince when she saw him bleeding, but the princess and her new friend held her back. "But they'll kill eachother!" She protested.

"Leave him. He'll be alright." The princess tried to reassure her.

Tears stung at the mermaid's eyes and she watched in fear as the men fought. Someone approached them in the crowd and she turned in time to see the witch. Her eyes widened. The witch! She'd know where her friend was and he'd help the prince!

"Duchess? What are you doing here?" The princess looked at the newcomer.

"Never mind that." The witch looked to the little mermaid's tear-stained face and then back at the sword-fighters.

"I'll have you know." The princess said suavely, "That I know all about you and my husband."

The witch looked at her with confusion, but then realization settled in her eyes and she laughed.

The princess was disgusted.

"AGH!"

A gasp and then a hush settled over the crowd as a swordsman fell to the ground. His victor stood above him, his sword covered in the other man's blood.

"Antoine!" The princess ran up the stairs and into the arms of her husband. The mermaid, boy and witch soon followed. The crowd below began to murmur uncertainly, what were they to do now that they had no king?

When the princess had released him, Antoine stood a moment, silently looking at his little mermaid princess. He left his wife's side and took a step towards her. Her eyes still held the very last traces of the tears she'd shed, but she smiled at him as he approached.

"It was you." He whispered to her, holding her beautiful face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes. "It was you all along wasn't it?" The mermaid looked at him with eyes filled with such love that his eyes became misted with tears. She could never be his and he dreaded his selection of a wife. It should have been the little mermaid all along, but he had been too blind to see it. Sulpitius had warned him, but he stubbornly refused to listen.

"What is he doing?" The princess tried to get over to him, but the witch held her back. "Why is he looking at her that way? Antoine!"

"Be still!" Commanded the witch harshly.

The princess frowned at her, but complied.

"You saved me from the waters when my ship went down didn't you?" The prince whispered again to the little mermaid. He wanted to hear the truth from her own lips. This way he'd know for certain.

"Yes." The mermaid replied all too eagerly.

"And you had the witch turn you human, leaving all your family behind, so that you could be with me?"

"Yes." She said again. The look she gave him killed the prince inside. He had married the wrong girl and it was his fault. It was only fair that he lose her now.

"Witch?" He dropped his hands and turned to the fat woman.

"Prince?" The witch hesitantly approached. She didn't like the looks she was receiving form the crowd below. Everyone was silent as they waited to see what would happen.

"I want you to take the little mermaid back to the ocean. I want you to make her a mermaid again."

"But, prince---"

"Please. It would be for the best."

He looked back to his mermaid and there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sad." He said gently, catching each of her tears with his thumb. "It'll be alright." He smiled at her and she returned it sadly. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered softly to her. "Goodbye, my princess." He then took her by the hand and placed her hand inside the witch's large grasp.

"Go now." He directed the witch and the old woman obeyed, taking the little girl with her as they walked off the stage. The crowd parted as they walked by and people stared.

Antoine watched them go. He felt oddly at peace now, though his heart was broken and he expected it would be for a while. Losing the one ideal you've searched for since you were a young man did these things to a one's heart.

"Antoine?" The princess came to his side and gently touched his arm.

He turned to her. "Come, let's go home."

THE END


End file.
